Un dîner aux chandelles
by dragonichigo
Summary: Ce soir, il n'y aura que toi et moi, enfin, après des jours d'attentes. Ce soir, ce sera inoubliable mon amour... Kocham cie moje dusza.


**UN DINER AUX CHANDELLES**

* * *

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Aujourd'hui, après un mois sans toi, je te verrais enfin et t'aurais pour moi, rien que pour moi, toute la soirée et toute la nuit. Dès que j'ai su ce qui m'attendais en ce jour, je ne pus m'empêcher de hurler et de sauter de joie, le cœur gonflé à bloc. Tu sais mon amour, ça ne se voit peut-être pas vraiment, mais chaque instant que l'on passe ensemble m'apparaît comme un miracle, une étoile des plus précieuses que je garde au fond de moi, tellement impatient d'en ravoir un autre. Tu es ma vie, mon ange, et ce soir je te le prouverais encore et encore, sans jamais me lasser.

Me forçant à respirer profondément, me détendant, avant de bondir hors de mon lit, m'habillant sommairement pour faire le ménage, récurant mon petit appartement pour que tout sois absolument parfait. Je nettoie tout du sol au plafond, rangeant et rangeant de nouveau avant de me sentir enfin satisfait du résultat. Une fois que tout est prêt selon mes critères, qui sont bien exigeant au vu de la situation exceptionnelle qui se présente à moi, je fais une rapide pause avant de me tourner vers la cuisine : au tour du repas.

Remontant les manches, je respirais un bon coup avant de m'atteler à la tâche : je sais que tu adores la cuisine asiatique et que tu es un incorrigible gourmand, mon gourmand adoré que j'aime à la folie. Un sourire doux et rêveur prit place sur mes lèvres en pensant à toi, avant de me mettre à rire comme un gosse en pensant à ton visage barbouillé de nourriture, me regardant avec un immense sourire d'enfant. Secouant la tête en rigolant tout bas, je me léchais les doigts, mettant le repas de côté puisqu'il ne restait plus que la cuisson, avant d'aller préparer la table.

Prenant la nappe bleue nuit que j'avais acheté pour toi, je l'étalais avec un soin immense sur ma table basse d'un noir ébène, déposant la vaisselle, un vase et deux chandeliers, le tout de couleur argent. Je suis d'un romantisme dégoulinant et rien que de penser à ta réaction en voyant tout mon travail me fait rougir furieusement de gêne. Grognant pour me reprendre, je vois l'heure de ton arrivé se rapprocher et je me dépêche de faire cuire le repas pour qu'il soit juste chaud quand on le prendra. Au menu ce soir : nems, ravioli à la vapeur, porc au caramel, riz cantonais, rouleau de printemps, et en dessert : gâteau au citron. Satisfait, je laissais le tout reposer tranquillement, avant de me diriger vers mon armoire, inquiet de savoir ce que j'allais bien pouvoir mettre pour paraître à mon avantage.

Me décidant pour une fine chemise blanche légèrement transparente et bien cintrée, les deux premiers boutons ouvert pour dévoiler mes clavicules, ma gorge et le début de mon torse, je mis un simple jean en guise de pantalon qui moulait mes fesses sans trop me coller au corps, attachant mes cheveux en un catogan un peu lâche, rajoutant un ras du cou en cuir pour affiner mon cou. Une fois à peu près satisfait, je met la nourriture dans les plats avant de sortir une bouteille de saké et de mettre de la musique asiatique zen en fond sonore, m'essuyant les mains moites et essayant de me détendre comme je peux en attendant ta venue.

Faisant voguer mon regard pour me calmer je croise une photo, la nôtre. La pression retombant doucement, je caresse du bout des doigts le verre du cadre photo, retraçant les traits de ton visage avec beaucoup de tendresse et d'amour. Je me met à imaginer l'après-repas, souhaitant l'union de nos corps dans une étreinte lente et profonde, savourant ton retour et la sensation de ton être me remplissant entièrement, m'imbibant de ta chaleur et du brasier que produisent nos caresses sur l'autre, les mots d'amour flottant dans les airs entre deux baisers avides et dévoreurs. Le souffle court et les joues rouge, je déglutis péniblement en repensant à nos instants de sexe, quand tu me fais l'amour avec passion, fougue et amour, me laissant à peine respirer tellement les vagues de plaisir sont puissantes.

Me forçant à détacher mon regard de cette photo, je passais ma main sur mon visage pour décrisper mes traits faciaux, courant à moitié vers la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir un peu, couinant de surprise et d'inconfort sous l'eau glacé dans la nuque, appréciant néanmoins le fait que la tension avait presque disparu de mon corps. Bon, par contre, ma chemise légèrement transparente l'était totalement à présent. Et toi qui vient de sonner à la porte, je n'ai malheureusement plus le temps de me changer et je cours vers l'entrée pour t'ouvrir et ne pas te laisser poireauter sur dans le couloir.

Je rougis furieusement en sentant ton regard déshabiller mon corps, ton sourire s'accentuer en voyant l'état de mes joues et de ma chemise. Grognant, mauvais joueur, je te tire vers moi pour t'embrasser furieusement, dévorant ta bouche et réapprenant ton goût, comblant avec un plaisir intense le vide que ton absence avait crée en mon coeur. Je te fis entrer à la maison, toujours nos langues se caressant et se redécouvrant, et fermai la porte d'un coup de pied : ce soir, c'est toi et moi, rien que nous deux, enfin.


End file.
